This patent application is related to commonly owned U.S. Design Patent Application entitled: ROBOTIC LAWNMOWER, filed on even date herewith, and commonly owned U.S. Utility Patent Application entitled: LAWNMOWER CUTTING DECK AND IMPROVED BLADE ASSEMBLY, also filed on even date herewith, both of these patent applications are incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention is related tactile sensors, and in particular to long tactile sensors that are strip-like in form, cover flat, curved and bent surfaces, and are economical in their manufacture and implementation on devices, for example as bumpers on vehicles.
Various tactile sensors in vehicle bumpers are in use today. For example, transient sensors, such as pressure sensors in vehicle bumpers function on impact when the speed of the impact is sufficient to activate these sensors. As a result, there my be a significant impact at the bumper, but if at a the impact is at a slow speed, the sensor will not activate. This may result in significant damage to property or worse, injury and fatality to humans and animals.
The present invention improves on the contemporary art by providing a tactile sensor that is a status sensor that moves between inactive and active states. The tactile sensor can cover a large area and can be in the form of long strips. Its construction allows it to cover surfaces that are flat or curved or that include bends. The tactile sensor can be manufactured economically from inexpensive materials. These tactile sensors may be used for example, as vehicle bumpers or in other applications where contact with an object, surface or the like needs to be detected. Activation of the sensor, typically coupled to a control system that controls motion of the vehicle, may cause the vehicle to shut off, typically ceasing its motion, within a predetermined distance or stopping distance. For example, this distance or stopping distance may be approximately the distance the bumper protrudes from the vehicle, and preferably is not greater than the distance the bumper protrudes from the vehicle, so as to reduce risks of injury and damage.
One embodiment of the present invention is directed to a tactile sensor comprising a profile member configured to be self supporting and collapsible upon impact. This profile member includes a main portion, a protrusion having a first end and a second end, with the first end in communication with the main portion, and an electrically conductive portion at the second end of the protrusion. The electrically conductive portion is adapted for electrical contact with an electrically conductive member, when the profile member has collapsed. This electrically conductive member may be either separate from the sensor or attached thereto by its placement on a support member, this support member adapted for attachment to the profile member.
Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to a movement control system for the drive system of a vehicle, for example, a robotic lawnmower. This movement control system is such that a bumper, extending (protruding) from the vehicle body, a distance D, will absorb the shock of an impact with an object or the like, within this distance D and the control elements will stop the vehicle drive system, whereby the vehicle typically travels no further than this distance D.
The vehicle includes a body, and the movement control system comprises, a bumper including a profile member configured for coupling to the vehicle body. The profile member extends (protrudes) distance D from the body, and is configured to be self supporting and collapsible upon impact with an object or the like. The profile member comprises, a main portion, a protrusion having a first end and a second end, the first end in communication with the main portion, and an electrically conductive portion at the second end of the protrusion. There is also an electrically conductive member in communication with the body, the electrically conductive portion and the electrically conductive member arranged to create an electrical contact when the profile member has collapsed to at least a predetermined distance from an impact with an object. There is also a controller electrically (electronically) coupled with the electrically conductive portion and the electrically conductive member, this controller configured to deactivate the drive system of the vehicle upon said electrical contact of the electrically conductive portion, stopping the vehicle before the vehicle has moved a distance of approximately D, and preferably a distance of D or less, after the initial contact with the object upon impact therewith.